The Merge
The Merge is the twelfth episode of Ben 10: Biomniverse, and the first episode of the second season. Created on June 25, 2014. Previous Episode: Not The Final Battle, Yet Next Episode: Gone Discoverin' Plot Ben is scratching his head after the giant battle's aftermath. (Ben): So... where did he go? (Gwen): I can't track him. Something... advanced is preventing me from doing so. (Rook): Who? The Drone Master? (Kevin): Zordax, yeah. (Max): I really would have thought that it were Vilgax or Eon behind all of this. But he's just... a regular guy. (Ester): He is the same species as Vilgax. (Ben): Hey! So is Myaxx, but she's on our side. (Tack): But... what is our side? Everyone is now searching for an answer to that question. (Theme song.) (Ben): So... what happens now? (Max): Well, most of us were mind controlled and should not be held accountable for our actions. (Ben's parents): We second that. (Gwen's parents): As do we. (Ben): Oh yeah, Gwen's parents killed someone. (Cooper): I think I did too actually. (Blukic): Uh, yeah. (Driba): You did. (Max): But I did hear of some people doing this without mind control. (Kodek): Yeah, I heard of some traitors in our midst. (Rook tackles him.) What the? (Rook): Give me one reason not to kill you right now! (Kodek): I think I found a traitor guys! (Ben): Kodek! Enough. I heard you during your scuffle with Rook. You and Arnux were traitors from the beginning. (Max): Uh yeah, about that... (Ben): What? (Max): Well, Arnux does exist, but you've never actually met him. (Ben): Oh yeah, you were in his armor or something this entrie time, right? But... how is that possible? (Rook): (still on top of Kodek) Yes, Magister Tennsyon. I have seen the two of you together. (Max): I had a hologram at the time. (Ben): Why have we not met him? (Max): ... you will understand when you are older. But he is a traitor, and on the run. (Ben): And what about the other one? (Max): Other one? (Gwen): Yes, there was another unnamed agent working for them? (Max): Oh yes. Frankly, I'm not quite sure who that was.'' ''I know that it could not have been anyone at the battle, so all I have to do is check the lower Plumber agents' profiles. (Vilgax): (getting up) Son of a Walkatrout. I lost, didn't I? (Ben): Vilgax! (He slams the watch on his left arm.) (Ben): (transforms) Elementus! (Vilgax): Hah! You chose a Unovasapien to do battle with me? Really? (He pulls out an energy pistol and shoots Elementus' cloud, who falls.) (Ben): Huh? (Vilgax): I know virtually all of the weaknesses of every alien in this universe. (Max): And I think I know your secret. (Everyone besides Kodek surrounds Vilgax.) (Vilgax): ...I'll tell you what. I know how to murder Ben in this alien form of his. I can easily murder his human form and any one of you individually as well. Individually. So, if you let me go, I will not bother you again. (Max): ...fine. (Ben): Grandpa! (Max): Ben. we are kind of at our weakest point right now. To be honest, I don't know if we could handle Vilgax. (Vilgax): And I do not wish to take the chance. Farewell. (He runs off.) (Ben): Where's he going to hide in Undertown? (The Chimeran Hammer rises a street away and takes off.) (Ben): Son of a Walkatrout! ...Has that been said? (Max): Yes. Many times. (Ben): What did you mean by at our weakest? (Max): Well, for starters, the Plumbers are kind of split. Wait, just a second. (He picks up a walkie talkie.) Pyke? (Magister Pyke): Max, how are you? Listen, I heard what happened. Yes, news travels fast throughout the galaxy. Anyways, if you need, I can come to Earth and wear a breathing harness like Patelliday. I can help out. (Max): No, it's okay. But thank you. And Pateliiday's was one of a kind. (Pyke): Was? (Max): Well, he was murdered by Animo and Kork. (Pyke): Murdered?!?! (Max): You heard of this and not that? (Pyke): No! Now I have some things to break! Pyke out! (He hangs up.) (Max): Well, that was... that. (Ben): Oh yeah, I should try to find those two, shouldn't I? (Max): Later, first I should know if you're okay or not. (Ben): Huh? (Max): Your cloud is broken. (Ben): (looks down) Oh. Yeah, that. (His eyes start glowing.) Grandpa! There's trouble on my home planet! (Kevin): This is your home planet. (Cooper): I think he means on Theria. (Ben): Yeah! (Max): I would send you, but there isn't time. (Ben): Why has there never been time? (Max): Maybe because of deadlines and feeling guilt for delaying things? (Ester): Huh? (Max): Just like the last battle. (Ben): Huh? (Max): ...never mind. Anyways, we need to fix up the Plumbers. (Ben): Gotcha. (times out) (Ben): So what about the Alpha Team? (Rook): (still on Kodek) I still have him (Kodek): I'm not going to fight. The gig is up. I wanted to be on the winning team, but I suppose it's too late to switch back now. (Max): It is. Hulka will be displeased. (He handcuffs Kodek.) Morty. Mind taking him to the jail? (Morty): Sure thing, Pawn. (Max): What?! (Morty): Sorry. Old reflex. You got it, Magister. (He walks Kodek away.) (Max): Morty is the only high-ranking agent left that wasn't a traitor to the end or joined the Resistance. (Ester): Speaking of which, we should head out. (Solid Plugg): Yeah, we like being vigilantes. (Max): Fair enough, but who is staying with you guys? (Hobble): I think I will. Sorry, but that experience was too scary for me. And by that, I mean when everyone got hypnotized at once. I feel safer with The Resistance;I don't think they'll be infitrated any time soon. (Ester): Hey! (Hobble): What? It's true, you know. We're kind of a small deal. (K8-E): I think I'll join you guys. I'm supporting Ester, she's my friend. (Ester): Thanks, Kates. (Manny): I'm assuming we're staying, right Helen? (Helen): Well I'm not joining either. (Manny): Huh? (He notices Alan fainted in her arms.) Does this still have to do with him? (Helen): Yes. Alan almost died. It's just not safe for us. (Manny): Are you kidding? I'm practically your brother! I lost my hand! Alan just fainted, and you're giving up? (Helen): This is serious, I don't know if he'll be okay. He's never been out for this long before! I... I... (Manny): Yeah, I know. Just keep in touch, okay? (Helen): You bet. (Tack): I'm staying with the Resistance too. (Ben): Tack? Really? (Tack): Yeah! I lasted a while in the last battle! You taught me to be independent and fight on my own, Ben. I'll always remember that. (Ben): Well, okay. (Max): Is everyone staying with them? (Jerry): Heck no! I wanted to do the right thing from square one, and now the Plumbers are the right thing. (Blukic): And the Plumbers do have better resources than the Resistance. (Driba): No offense. (Max): Well, welcome back you three. (Pakmar): (rushing over) The Plumbers! Thank goodness! (Ben): Pakmar? (Pakmar): Yes! I heard Ben is a traitor! Well now you can arrest him for all he has done. (Max): Sorry Pakmar, but Ben has been lifted of all charges. (Pakmar): Son of a Walkatrout! It isn't fair! (He sees Solid Plugg.) Don't you work for my competitor? (Plugg): Oh, Hokestar. Yeah, I did. I guess I'll tell him I'm leaving. (Pakmar): No! I'll tell him! I can't wait to see the look on his face! He thought you just took a vacation, hah! (He runs off.) (Max): Well then, I guess those of us that are Plumbers should head off to our base and Resistance members can go to your alley or whatever. (Vera): (running in): Max! (Max): Wait, Vera? How many people are here? (Vera): I came as soon as Ben and Gwen left 12 hours ago! (Ben): it's tommorow again? (Vera): Yeah! All of this stuff happened in three days! (Max): Yeah, I guess it did. (Vera): So, you're back to normal now? (Max): Yep, sorry to worry you. (Vera): Oh, I'm okay. I just can't believe how many people got mixed up in this! (Ben's parents): Yeah... (Gwen's parents): But we're fine now. (Vera): Oh I just bet you are. Here, I parked my car nearby. I'll get you four home. (They go off.) (Ester): I guess we should go too. Ben, Rook, you guys are leaving aren't you? (Ben): Yeah. (Rook): Sorry, but I hope to rejoin the Plumbers if they permit me. (Max): Are you kidding? I was going to ask you to lead the new Alpha Squad. (Rook): Me? (Max): You were great fighting Kodek. I think you can take care of yourself. (Rook): Thank you, Magister Tennyson. (Gwen): What about Cooper, Kev, and I? (Max): Well the Alpha Squad needs four. I guess you three can join. (Gwen): I guess so. I mean, I have college and everything, but I can manage. (Max): Great. Oh, that reminds me. It's midnight, isn't it? (Ester): Yes. (Max): Ben, your winter break is over today. You have school in a few hours. (Ben): I hate high school! (Max): Don't worry, you won't have to go to college. Gwen's school gave you a degree. (Gwen): Still can't believe they did that... (Max): But you still need to finish half of your junior year, Ben. It's the minimum in Bellwood. (Ben): Alright, alright. I'll go back to my parents' house. (Ester): Well, I guess this is goodbye then. (Ben): Yeah... I'll see you, I guess. (The Resistance leave and Morty arrives.) (Max): That's everyone. Let's move out, Plumbers. Go ahead Rook, I'l, catch up! (They leave and Max and Ben are alone.) (Ben): Grandpa... (Max): Save it. I'm sorry for everything. (Ben): I know. It wasn't my fault. And as Pyke reminded me, I need to look for my rogues gallery. (Max): Yeah, it was good that you threw criminals in that new jail. The Plumber cells are getting a bit overcrowded. (Ben): I'll be able to fins them fully in the summer, I guess. (Max): Spring break? (Ben): My school does an autumn break. (Max): Really? I haven't heard that before. (Ben): Yeah, that's what everyone says. Because of it, my school doesn't get out until the 25th of June. (Max): 26th? That's cutting it close... (Ben): To what? (Max): Nothing, never mind. Well, bye. They both go their seperate ways as the episode ends. Characters Good Guys: Ben The Resistance *Ester *Solid Plugg *Hobble *Manny Armstrong *Tack *K8-E (joins) Plumbers (reformed) *Grandpa Max *Magister Pyke (voice only) *Magister Patelliday (mentioned) *Magister Hulka (mentioned) *Alpha Squad **Rook (new leader) **Gwen **Kevin **Cooper *Morty *Jerry (rejoins) *Blukic (rejoins) *Driba (rejoins) Myaxx (mentioned) Ben's parents Gwen's parents Helen Wheels Alan Albright Pakmar Professor Hokestar (mentioned) Vera Aliens: Elementus Villains: The Vilgaxia Force *Vilgax *Drone Master (mentioned) *Magister Arnux (mentioned) *Kodek *Unnamed Agent (mentioned) Eon (mentioned) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season Premieres